Strata: The Jewel Hidden in Snow
by Dbzdude521
Summary: This is a story about a fictional city called Strata. Strata is a gang ridden city that holds many opportunities to those who wish to get to the top and fast. This is the first part of a three part series.


******A.N.: This is the first time I'm writing a story that has been bottled up in my mind for a few years now. I decided to finally try to type it out and release it for people to review and help me out on trying to perfect it. I know it's just the first chapter but please send me some feedback. It would be much appreciated. And if you haven't noticed I'm kinda new to _;****  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

June, 1949. It was a typical summer day. The warm rays of the sun peeked through the flowing clouds onto Golden Row Fields. A slight breeze flowed through the open land as John was on his way home. The rustling and roar of his old farm truck broke the peace that flooded the wide wheat fields. As soon as he pulled up beside the house he turned off the engine and walked in. Nancy looked up from her crocheting and saw her husband walk in. John stepped into the living room and looked at her.

"Nancy," John said softly. His bright blue eyes stared at her waiting to see if she has calmed down since their argument last night. They have been arguing for weeks now.

Nancy already knew what he was trying to do. "If it's about moving the fishing business to the city, I don't want to hear it," she said firmly. She dropped her unfinished crochet into the basket beside her and headed into the kitchen. For a few months John has been talking to his wife about moving the fish market business to the city of Strata but Nancy wanted no part of it. John, his younger brother Alex and two longtime friends "Fishhook" Rex Jones and Henry "The Brains" Kelpman all own the small fish market at the Glistening Waves Wharf a few miles away from Golden Row Fields. Business lately has been going down because of the townspeople who have now moved to Strata ever since the new train station opened nearby.

"But Nancy, I know we can do it. I know we can. I spoke to Rex and the boys today about it and we know we can do it. We all have enough money now to go there, open up a shop and earn enough money to bring you all over. We already found the spot and everything." he persuaded. "Think about it. We could finally leave this old shack. This boring old field and we can finally live good. Everyone that lives in Strata lives great. It's convenient, so we don't have to always drive miles away from home just to get some groceries. And we can live in a nice big ol' apartment, than this small four room house. This old town is becoming a ghost town anyhow. Everyone else moved, why shouldn't we?"

Nancy just tried to block out his constant persuading as she turned on the faucet to wash the greens for dinner.

"Don't you want a better life for Leon?. . .", he said in a softer tone. He knew it wasn't right to use his son as an excuse to move but it was all he had left.

Nancy stopped what she was doing and turned off the faucet. What he said hit her like a truck, "Of course I do John, but in the big city?" She turned to him as she leaned against the sink. "But in Strata there are gangsters and all these other troubles that we need to worry about. At least out here we don't have to worry about that. At least out here we don't have to worry about Leon getting hurt or killed. Who knows what's out there in Strata," she turned back to her tending the greens.

John sighed in disappointment. "But Nancy you don't know for sure until we go there. I know there are dangers out there. But that's why me, Alex, and the rest of the guys are going to go there first and settle down. Then when we have everything set, we'll send for all of you. All of their families worry as well but they want us to do this so we could have a better life. Go somewhere with more opportunity, and a fish shop in Strata would be great! Bigger city means better business. All we need is for you to give us the okay. I'll write you every day, I'll call, I'll keep in touch with you in every single way I can so I can let you know I am safe."

Tears filled up in her eyes. She knew it's about time to give up. All her pleading and begging is never going to get to him. Maybe it will be better for them to move. Maybe living in a big city would be a better change. Silence possessed the room as John's pleading eyes stared at his beloved hoping that what he's going to see or hear next would be something he wanted to hear. "Fine. . .You better promise to write me every single day John. I will not stay here waiting for you, not knowing you are fine. Understood John?"

A big smile spread across his face as he ran up to his love and wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind. His embrace forced a smile upon her face as he turned her around so he can smack her with a passionate kiss. Nancy knew it's going to be tough but maybe it is time to leave Golden Row Fields, and move to the shining city that is Strata.


End file.
